MY TINY SEXY GIRL
by HunhanEffects
Summary: "Mereka bilang aku tidak cocok denganmu." Luhan menghela nafas. "Lihat! Badanku sangat kecil, terlalu mencolok jika harus bersanding di sebelahmu yang setinggi raksasa!" / Sehun hanya tersenyum santai, "Well, itu benar. Tapi, kau punya ini yang selalu bisa memuaskanku." / 520 PWP PROJECT / GS / ONESHOT


" _Mereka bilang aku tidak cocok denganmu." Luhan menghela nafas. "Lihat! Badanku sangat kecil, terlalu mencolok jika harus bersanding di sebelahmu yang setinggi raksasa!" / Sehun hanya tersenyum santai, "Well, itu benar. Tapi, kau punya_ _ **ini**_ _yang selalu bisa memuaskanku."_

 **-My Tiny [and Sexy] Girl-**

…

 **Porn with [little] plot (Masih belum bisa bikin PURE PWP, sorry!). GS. DLDR(!). REVIEW** **주세요**

…

 **520 PROJECT [HUNHAN'S FIRST PWP PROJECT]**

…

 **© HHE 2017**

…

BRAK!

TUK! TUK! TUK!

BRUK!

"AH! MENYEBALKAN!" Luhan berteriak nyaring sebelum melemparkan tas kerja dan tubuhnya secara bersamaan di atas ranjang. Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar, tanpa berniat melepas _stiletto_ merahsetinggi 9 cm kesayangannya. Si _kesayangan_ yang selalu membuatnya pegal tetapi juga sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Informasi saja, stiletto itulah yang menjadi pusat kepercayaan diri Luhan yang dilahirkan dengan tubuh mungil atau istilah kasarnya, _pendek_.

"Ada apa?"

Teriakannya yang cukup membuat burung-burung di pepohonan kabur itu, rupanya mengambil perhatian seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sehuuunnn!"

Sosok pria bernama Sehun itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya.

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan, Lu."

Luhan hanya nyengir, lalu membalik tubuhnya hingga tengkurap dan memandang tak berkedip punggung kokoh suaminya yang sibuk memilih pakaian. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat alasan mengapa ia begitu kesal malam ini.

"Aku kesaallll sekaliii!", tambahnya seperti seorang gadis kecil yang permennya direbut oleh teman sebayanya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan, terutama saat ia menggembungkan pipi tembamnya hingga seperti balon. Sayangnya Sehun tidak melihat, kalau tidak, Sehun akan menghujaninya dengan banyak kecupan di pipinya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengganti bajunya dengan ringkas, tidak perlu kembali ke kamar mandi hanya agar Luhan tidak melihatnya bertelanjang. Toh, Luhan juga sudah melihatnya bertelanjang puluhan kali, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sehun lalu menghampiri istrinya, duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menanti Luhan berbicara panjang lebar tentang mengapa ia sangat kesal. Sehun selalu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik kapanpun Luhan berceloteh panjang.

"Sehun, lihat aku!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan beringsut berdiri. Ia berdiri di depan cermin besar lalu merentangkan tangannya disana.

"Sehun, kemarilah!"

Sehun tidak menolak, meskipun dalam otaknya masih ribut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan dan tingkah anehnya. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun hingga pria itu berakhir di sebelahnya, sama-sama berdiri menghadap cermin.

"Badanku sangat kecil." Luhan mengamati perbedaan tinggi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun yang cukup jauh. Sehun memang memiliki badan yang sangat tinggi layaknya seorang model. Bahkan Luhan hanya sebatas bawah telinga Sehun saja, itupun Luhan masih harus memakai stiletto setinggi 9 cm.

Bisa dibayangkan kan betapa mungilnya Luhan dibandingkan suaminya?

"Mereka bilang aku tidak cocok denganmu." Luhan menghela nafas. "Lihat! Badanku sangat kecil, terlalu mencolok jika harus bersanding di sebelahmu yang setinggi raksasa!"

"Mereka?"

"Fans-fans beratmu! Mereka mengejekku! AH AKU KESAL! APA SALAHNYA MEMILIKI TUBUH YANG MUNGIL DAN PENDEK? Memangnya aku yang memilih kakiku sendiri?!"

"Lu,"

"Diam! Aku sedang bercerita!"

"Luhan…"

"Diam Sehun! Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi pendek seperti diriku. Berulangkali kufikirkan untuk mematahkan kakimu saja!"

"Oh Luhan…"

"Oh Sehuunn, diam sebent- Yak! Kenapa merobek kemejaku?!"

Gerakan Sehun terlalu cepat untuk pindah ke belakang Luhan lalu merobek bagian depan kemeja Luhan dari belakang. Telinganya sudah berdengung panas, maka ia menemukan satu-satunya cara agar Luhan bisa diam. Tapi, sepertinya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Sehuuuunn, ini kemeja kesayanganku!"

"Aku akan membelikanmu beserta toko-tokonya.", sahut Sehun enteng, sembari tangannya sibuk melepaskan sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh Luhan –termasuk rok ketat hijau mudanya- hingga wanita mudah itu berakhir dengan dalamannya saja, dan juga _stiletto._

"Aku bercerita bukan untuk ditelanjangi." Luhan merengut saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang lapar pada tubuhnya. Ia sangat paham jika suaminya memiliki hormon yang berlebih, namun tidak bisakah pria itu menunggunya selesai bercerita dan menghiburnya?

"Aku juga ingin bercerita." Sehun hanya tersenyum santai sebelum melanjutkan, "Well, itu benar." – _tentang tubuh Luhan yang terlalu mungil._

Luhan masih bisa mentolerir tatapan lapar Sehun, namun ketika jemari Sehun merambat naik, Luhan mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "Tapi, kau punya _ini_ yang selalu bisa memuaskanku."

 _Ini._ Luhan tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kata _ini,_ karena ia mampu merasakan dimana tangan Sehun berada. Ia lalu mendongak untuk menatap Sehun dari pantulan cermin, melihat pria itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

 _Sial, gairah Luhan menjadi meloncat naik!_

" _Ini_ sangat pas dalam genggaman tanganku."

Tangan kanan Sehun mulai bergerak. Mulai meremas dan memutas jemarinya di gundukan yang sama berulang-ulang lalu bersikap adil pada gundukan yang lain. Sementara tangan kirinya mencari korban lain, yaitu pantat Luhan yang sedikit tertutupi oleh celana dalam berenda miliknya. "Kau juga punya _ini_ yang ukurannya lebih besar dari _mereka._ "

Luhan menahan nafas, gairah Luhan semakin tak terkendali dan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Terlebih ia melihat sendiri tubuhnya tengah di bejati oleh Sehun dari pantulan cermin.

"S-sehun…"

 _Luhan tidak tahan!_

Luhan bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan memaksa pria itu untuk menunduk agar Luhan mampu meraih bibirnya.

Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima lumatan bibir Luhan di permukaan bibirnya. Ia meraih pinggang Luhan, mengangkat wanita itu agar semakin mudah ia kuasai dan semakin rapat pada tubuhnya yang bereaksi.

Reaksi yang sama setiap ia berada di dekat istrinya yang bertubuh seksi itu.

"T-tunggu sebentar," Dengan tidak rela Sehun melepas pagutannya. "A-aku harus melepas stiletto-ku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kakiku pegal!"

"Kau harus menahannya kalau begitu."

"Oke, tapi jangan menangis kalau aku menginjak kakimu dengan ujung runcingnya."

"Tentu kalau kau menginjak kejantananku dengan itu."

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi, biarkan aku melepas stiletto-ku dulu- Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Ku bilang tidak perlu." Setelah dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang, Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di bawah tubuhnya yang sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Sehun benar, meskipun Luhan memiliki tubuh yang mungil, namun ia juga memiliki _buah dada_ dan _pantat_ yang berisi serta tubuh berlekuk sempurna.

"Aku baru tahu jika perpaduan pakaian dalam dan stiletto merah menjadikanmu berkali lipat lebih seksi.", ucap Sehun dengan suara berat. Pria itu mencuri satu kecupan kecil di bibir mungil Luhan dan Luhan mengerang karenanya.

"Sehunnnn…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Katamu masih ingin bercerita tentang kekesalanmu?"

Luhan merengut di sela kabut gairah yang memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat menuntaskan keinginannya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Disetubuhi adalah keinginan utamaku detik ini!"

"Wow!" Sehun terkekeh dengan mulut ajaib istrinya. "Oke, gadis mungil, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku bukan gadis lagi, Tuan!"

"Tapi kau tetap perempuan yang mungil."

"Ck! Terserah!"

Sehun tergelak puas. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Luhan dan mengeksplor mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar kentara di ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih saling memagut, mencoba mencari kenikmatan dari bibir pasangan masing-masing. Jemari Luhan bergerak liar di rambut legam Sehun yang masih basah. Menariknya semakin dekat dan dekat, tidak membiarkan Sehun menjauh sedetikpun sebelum akhirnya Luhan menyerah oleh pasokan nafasnya yang nyaris habis.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan sibuk dengan nafasnya. Sementara itu, ia mengeksplor bagian lain dari tubuh istrinya.

Bagian leher. Sehun menyesap dalam-dalam aroma keringat bercampur parfum lavender yang memabukkan. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit hingga Luhan tidak lagi perduli dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus, menikmati Sehun menjelajah lehernya dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana.

Sehun beralih turun untuk menjamah bagian tubuh lain Luhan. Bukannya bosan, ia hanya ingin menelusuri tubuh mungil Luhan lebih jauh. Bagian tubuh yang mengirimkan berjuta tegangan listrik dipusat dirinya hingga benar-benar menegang sempurna.

 _Ini panas!_ Karena itu Sehun membuka kausnya yang baru ia gunakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya kembali berkeringat, melupakan fakta jika dirinya baru membersihkan tubuh dibalik kamar mandi.

 _Persetan!_ Yang terpenting bagi Sehun saat ini adalah menikmati tubuh istrinya dan menggumulinya hingga pingsan.

"Ahh…"

Desahan Luhan mengalun merdu saat Sehun berlama-lama melepas sisa kain di tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang saat ini. Sehun-pun kembali mengincar dua gundukan yang sempat dipermainkan tangannya tadi. Kali ini _bebas_ , tanpa ada _bra_ yang mengganggu kerja tangan dan mulutnya.

Seperti yang Sehun katakan, gundukan itu memang selalu memuaskannya. Hal itulah yang membuat payudara Luhan menjadi salah satu bagian favoritnya.

Permainan Sehun selesai beberapa menit kemudian, berakhir dengan jejak kemerahan dan saliva mengkilatnya di payudara Luhan yang telah menegang.

"Sehunnh pleasehhh…"

Sehun tahu keinginan Luhan, ia-pun juga sama, tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Dan tak ingin membuat Luhan kelelahan lebih jauh karena Luhan pasti cukup lelah dengan aktivitasnya seharian

"Oke." Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Luhan sebelum bangkit dan melepaskan sisa pakaiannya dengan tergesa.

"Aku baru sadar.", ucap Luhan saat Sehun berdiri dengan ketelanjangannya.

"Apa?" Sehun beringsut kembali mengungkungi Luhan dalam lengannya. Jika dilihat dari atas, maka tubuh Luhan benar-benar tenggelam tidak terlihat sedikitpun, tertutupi oleh tubuh Sehun yang dikatakan Luhan sebagai raksasa.

"Bukan hanya kakimu yang panjang, tapi juga…" Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya dalam bentuk lirikan. Mata rusanya melirik ke bawah dan Sehun seketika tergelak.

" _Well,_ ya." Sehun memposisikan miliknya tepat di atas pusat Luhan. " _Si panjang_ inilah yang bisa membuatmu puas, Sayang."

Selanjutnya tidak ada tanggapan. Luhan sibuk meremas apapun di sekitarnya, sementara Sehun berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memasukkan bagian dirinya pada Luhan. Ini aneh, rasanya sudah tak terhitung Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, namun sensasi ketat milik Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah dari pertama kali. Sehun harus berjuang lebih keras untuk bisa masuk sepenuhnya.

"Oh astaga!" Sehun menggeram penuh kelegaan, akhirnya ia bisa _memasuki_ Luhan sepenuhnya.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya yang semula tertutup.

"Aku akan bergerak, _cantik!_ "

Sedetik berikutnya, Sehun mulai menggerakkan miliknya untuk mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

Desahan dan geraman saling beradu, udara semakin memanas, dan keringat menetes tanpa bisa di cegah oleh _Air Conditioner_ yang menawarkan udara dingin.

Panasnya percintaan telah menguasai.

Luhan harus berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya, karena Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berhenti sedikitpun. Gerakan pria itu semakin membabi buta, ingin segera menjemput pelepasan lengkap dengan kenikmatan tak terkira. Tubuh Luhan terdorong seiring dengan kerasnya dorongan Sehun di bawah sana, membuatnya mencapai puncak untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini.

Tenaga Luhan langsung terkuras pasca meraih puncak kenikmatan. Namun Sehun sama sekali belum menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan sampai dalam waktu dekat.

Luhan harus pasrah dengan kegilaan Sehun jika berkaitan dengan hal bercinta. Membiarkan pria itu bergerak brutal, membiarkan pria itu mengeksplor tubuhnya sekali lagi dengan lidah panasnya, dan membiarkan pria itu membuat dirinya seperti seorang gadis yang pertama kali melakukan seks. Menjerit karena miliknya menyentuh tepat di _sweet spot_ Luhan.

"Eughhh…"

Luhan tahu Sehun akan sampai. Ia merasakan milik Sehun semakin membesar dalam dirinya, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi pria itu akan melepaskan cairannya.

Jadi Luhan menunggu, menunggu Sehun dan dirinya sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan tak terhingga. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menyerah dan disusul dengan Sehun yang menyemburkan cairan hangatnya.

Keduanya bernafas terengah-engah selama beberapa menit. Sehun menggulingkan tubuhya disamping Luhan, mengamati wajah lelah istrinya yang bercampur dengan raut kesal.

"Apa?", tanya Sehun, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat istrinya terlihat kesal.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita dan kau malah menginterupsinya.", jawab Luhan kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat gairah Sehun kembali bangkit.

Sial! Ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari sarang Luhan!

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok."

Luhan bisa menebak jika Sehun akan berkata demikian. Ya, besok. Tidak mungkin Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya sekarang sementara ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai mengeras lagi.

Luhan memang memahami hormone suaminya dengan sangat baik.

"Mau mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Luhan tidak yakin dengan pikiran mesum suaminya, namun ia tidak menggeleng. Menggeleng atau tidak, Sehun akan tetap memaksanya.

Jadilah Luhan menurut –meski dengan lemas-, saat Sehun melepaskan diri dan membawa tubuh mungil Luhan di hadapan cermin.

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah, meskipun hanya memandang tubuh telanjangnya sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu.", bisik Sehun dari belakang. Mata tajamnya mengamati tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah, lalu mengecup pundak sempit itu sekali.

"Tapi aku pendek." Di sela tubuhnya yang bergetar oleh jejak panas kecupan Sehun, Luhan masih sempat mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, tapi kau mungil."

"Memang apa bedanya?"

Sehun terkekeh, sebelum membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan detik berikutnya membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya –ala koala-. Cukup mudah, mengingat tubuh Luhan terlampau mungil dan lengan Sehun yang berotot kuat. Menghiraukan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bawah tubuhnya, Luhan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun

Sepertinya Luhan akan tahu apa yang di maksud Sehun dengan _sesuatu yang berbeda_.

Karena beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memasukkan miliknya yang luar biasa ke kewanitaan Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengerang dan mengalungkan kaki dan tangannya lebih erat.

"C-cepat bergerak!"

Dan dengan senang hati, Sehun menuruti permintaan istri kesayangannya.

"Tubuh mungilmu sangat menguntungkan untuk gaya ini.", bisiknya sebelum menghujam Luhan, mungkin hingga nanti wanita itu benar-benar pingsan.

…

 **FIN!**

…

 **Jangan minta SEQUEL ya, karena ini cumin wansut (?)!**

 **Happy 520! Semoga para readersnim tersayang bisa PUAS dengan project ini whaaaks.**

 **Btw hari ini ku update bareng author2 HunHan yang suka ngerusuh di grup line tp juga kadang sepi T_T Apriltaste, Ahnmira, Xiugarbaby, Fujoaoi, Sehunhan123, Sehooney, dan Lolipopsehun. PWP or not, tetep mampir** **주세요**


End file.
